


I didn't mean to kiss your baby

by FairyFans363



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Adult Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Adult Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Is Not Hawkmoth, Hurt Luka, Identity Reveal, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Jealous Chat Noir, Ladynoir July, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, aged-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyFans363/pseuds/FairyFans363
Summary: Adrien has never thought of himself as possessive or a jealous type of person. But it seemed like he just discovered a new part of him when he had to grit his teeth to control his rage upon seeing the scene unfold in front of him. Marinette, dressed in a light pink wedding dress, was walking down the aisle, while Luka, yes that Luka Couffaine, with his hair, swept back neatly and dressed in a black tuxedo, waiting for her near the altar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edelet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelet/gifts).



> Helloooo, so this story is heavily influenced by Eden Daphne's gorgeous Lukanette art. I'm sorry for my bad bad bad English and grammar. I hope you like this story.  
> Eh? You're asking whether this is a Lukanette or not? I guess I can say that....well...the title says it all (or not? ;) )

Adrien has never thought of himself as possessive or a jealous type of person. But it seemed like he just discovered a new part of him when he had to grit his teeth to control his rage upon seeing the scene unfold in front of him. Marinette, dressed in a light pink wedding dress, was walking down the aisle, while Luka, yes that Luka Couffaine, with his hair, swept back neatly and dressed in a black tuxedo, waiting for her near the altar.

His green eyes had never felt so burning with emotion when he saw Marinette and Luka looked to each other for two good minutes before Luka swept her off her feet, twirled her and finally pressed his lips to the lady in pink. Adrien let out a shaky breath and tore his eyes from the scene in front of him. He knew that he would not like it. How could he like it when his Ladybug, Marinette, was all wrapped up in other man’s arm? _HIS lady, Chat’s Lady, Adrien’s_ …… _well…not quite_.

After their big reveal one year ago, right after they pushed his distant uncle who was Hawkmoth inside the police car, he had not yet made any progress with their relationship. After all, said reveal had made them awkward for three full weeks before they decided to talk about it like adults (neither of them had suspected their partner would be someone they already knew) and Adrien was afraid that if he pushed the case about their relationship, he might break the nicely built atmosphere now

He sighed. Oh, how he regretted his decision in agreeing. Turned out, his fickle heart could not bear the feeling.

“Regret it now, loverboy?”Plagg sneered.

“Shut up, Plagg.”

***

 

 

**Eight months ago**

“Hello, purrincess~”

Marinette looked to the hatch on top of her room and found Chat Noir perched up on its edge, grinned widely.

“What brings you here today kitty?” she asked, as she went back to her designs.

Chat jumped down to her room and dropped his transformation a split second before he touched her floor, leaving Adrien dressed in his light blue pyjamas in Chat’s place. Plagg zoomed straight to the plate of cheese on Marinette’s desk, clearly, the blue-eyed girl had prepared it for him beforehand.

“Nothing. I had a long day at uni and I thought I want to see you. How is your day, Mari?”Adrien asked as he sat down on her chaise.

“Purrfect, kitty, ”Marinette answered, distracted by her work.

Adrien raised his eyebrows and walked towards Marinette. His lady had never use any pun unless she was extremely delighted about something. Adrien peeked to her sketchbook from behind her and found sketches of dresses neatly coloured, with the addition of fabric swatches placed right beside it.

“What are you working at? It seems like you’re in a very good mood, my lady” he purred.

Suddenly, Marinette spun on her chair, facing him with a bright smile painted across her face. Adrien stumbled backwards from the momentum of her chair but he smiled back.

“Oh! You won’t believe me, Adrien! It’s fantastic!!”

Adrien blinked owlishly. Clearly confused. Marinette did not seem to realize this as she stood up from her chair and began speaking fast dan excitedly.

“You know that I’m an intern in Gabriel right?” she asked.

Adrien nodded. Marinette had mentioned it. She was an intern at Gabriel since last year, not that he ever saw her though. His photoshoots had increased greatly since he started going to university.

“The thing is, two months ago, your father, Monsieur Agreste held a contest. Apparently, he was too invested in his partnership with Giovanni Versace and did not make any preparation for his spring-line. Thus, instead of not releasing anything, he opened a contest, limited participants for his interns and employees only, to give us an opportunity in launching our own spring-line supported by his brand!”

Adrien nodded again. Marinette flicked her hand absent-mindedly as how she always does when she was excited.

“So, I decided to submit my designs. They’re not brilliant of course I know it, but I thought they’re worth a shot!”Marinette blurted it, still beaming brilliantly. “Anyway, I got through all stages until the final one, I needed to make an example out of my designs for it, which I already submitted two weeks ago.”

Adrien nodded, he remembered that time when Marinette kept asking him to cover for her share of patrols and how she kept showing up looking all tired on her yoyo video-call when she did not ask him to cover for her (or when he, regretfully, could not cover for her). 

“And, you know what? The final result came today!”Marinette smiled again. She jumped in joy and gathered his hands, “I got it, Adrien! I passed the contest!!”

Adrien felt his heart flutter when Marinette tightly gripped his hands and jumping in joy in front of him. He felt proudness shone from him towards Marinette and he smiled widely. He knew how hard it was to got his father’s best judgement. But, the Adrien side of him was too engulfed with shyness over their joined hands to utter an appreciation for his lady, so instead, he shoved Adrien back to his mind and channelled Chat Noir. He leaned forward and brought Marinette’s hands to his lips,

“What a _meow-_ velous thing indeed, Buginette. Don’t you think we should celebrate this _paw_ some news? How about going _fur_ an evening walk? I know an ice cream _purr_ lor that would suit your taste.”

Marinette shrugged in annoyance to his puns and pushed Adrien back on his nose softly. She ruffled his blonde hair and said,

“Well kitty, pick me up from the front door then. I don’t want Maman or Papa chase you with a broom later if they know I sneak out with you.”

Adrien flashed his wide smile and called on his transformation before he jumped out to her balcony, leaving Marinette who changed her clothes with a fond smile for her partner.

***

It was one week after that. The four of them were sitting comfortably at the cafe that happened to be near their universities (since the four of them went to different universities) for their lunch. Marinette snuck some treats to the kwamis that were comfortably hidden inside her purse.

“Do you still remember Luka?”Alya asked, carefully nudge Marinette’s shin with her shoes when the ravenette unconsciously intake one sharp breath. The ‘history’ between Luka and Marinette did not need to be revealed now or ever. 

“Of course. I saw him several times at uni. He is our alumni there. Quite famous too.”Nino answered.

“Oh right, I forgot about that. Anyway, the thing is, I heard from Juleka that he’s going to launch an album! How great is that?”Alya beamed.

Adrien smiled. Luka and he was never too close with each other but Luka was Adrien’s friend. Maybe he could help Luka’s debut by mentioning him on his interview? (Adrien pursed his lips as he realized that he needed to ask Luka first about that).

“It’s great! What genre does he play?”Adrien asked.

Alya grinned, “Juleka didn’t tell me that much. It’s supposed to be a secret you see. He’s still in the recording stage.”

“Maybe he’ll play the same genre as Jagged Stone?”Marinette suggested weakly, just to show that she was still into the conversation.

“I don’t know, Nette. Luka doesn’t quite strike me as Jagged-style musician” Nino said.

“I second that”Adrien piped.

Alya hummed her agreement, “I think he’ll go for some ballad?”

“Ballad? What makes you think of that?”Marinette asked.

“Well, he’s quite on the soft side of music, I mean, he always does this kind of meditation thingy. I dunno. Just a thought.”Alya said.

“Nah, not a ballad. Maybe folk?”Nino chimed.

“Luka doesn’t play folk”Adrien piped in, which somewhat true. He sometimes played with Luka and while they played a vast variety of genres, he never recalled playing folk with Luka.

“Dude’s playing a lot of things but not folk? Strange”Nino muttered.

Alya glanced at Marinette who obviously fidgetted uncomfortably and finally took mercy on her bestfriend, changing the topic.

“Well, I guess we need until the D-day then. Anyway, girl, I heard something about you and a Gabriel contest? What’s that about?”

Adrien significantly beaming when Alya brought up this news, he smiled widely, “She won that contest! Right, Mari?”

Marinette smiled, silently grateful for Alya’s kindness in changing the topic, “Yes that’s right!”

Adrien raised his eyebrows at the obviously relieved tone from Marinette. His lady did not seem to be excited about talking about the contest. Unlike last week when she practically rambled in vivid joy to him. He made a mental note to ask about it later. Right now, he just grasped Marinette’s hand softly from under the table, attempting to comfort her. _Well, she never responds to his advances before, but as Ladybug and Chat Noir, holding hand should be acceptable right? Dating or not,_ he thought.

Nino widened his eyes, “Whoa, tell us more about it, Nette!”

“Basically, M. Agreste held a contest internally and whoever wins the contest, will launch their designs in Gabriel Spring Runway” Marinette smiled.

At that cue, Alya banged the table, “And you got that?”

Marinette laughed, “Yes… yes! I got it”

“Whoa, that’s sick! Totally! I mean…so…you’ll have your designs launched this spring!?”

“Well…launched is not quite the word. I think it’s…introduced? Because it’s still a Gabriel event anyway” Marinette said.

“I’m not trying to boast because it’s Father’s line or anything. But being introduced in Gabriel event is a kicking start point, Mari!”Adrien grinned.

At that moment, Marinette laughed excitedly, “Of course it is. Do you think I’d think otherwise?”

For the next twenty minutes, they talked about Marinette and her Spring Collections, until Alya’s alarm rang. The red-haired woman shrugged and stood up,

“Guess that’s it. I need to run for my class, guys. Babe, you want to walk with me?”

Nino winked and followed Alya to stand up, “At your service, babe.”

“Well, I’ve got no class or shoot this afternoon. What about you Mari?”Adrien asked.

“For once, I got my afternoon free”Marinette answered.

“So, continue your date lovebirds! Take care! Don’t do what I won’t do”Alya teased as she blew a kiss to her friends who blushed ceremoniously.

Nino patted Adrien and Marinette’s shoulders before he followed Alya outside the cafe. After their friends leave, Adrien rubbed his back of neck nervously,

“Heh…uh…so, would you like to go for a stroll or would you like me to walk you home, Princess?”

Marinette cleared her throat and stood up, releasing her hand swiftly from Adrien, “No, kitty. Let’s go to the park near my house. I know a magnificent crepe seller there.”

Adrien followed Marinette and they walked outside the cafe. The crisp yet humid air of autumn hitting them right after they took one step towards the street. Marinette crossed her arms outside her Burgundy knitted poncho. One downside of being a Ladybug, she was quite overly sensitive towards the cold. Another downside of being Marinette, she forgot her gloves today.

“Feeling cold, My Lady?”Adrien asked.

“Quite,”Marinette answered.

Adrien hesitated for a minute, but then he gently took Marinette’s hand and hold it before he put their joined hands to his coat’s pocket. He grinned at Marinette who subtly blushed. He wasn’t sure, whether his lady blushed because of the small physical contact or because of the autumn cool breeze (Oh how he wished for the former to be true. But it seemed like he pushed his luck already. Not that he had that much luck anyway).

“Warmer yet, Buginette?” he asked.

“Much better. Thank you, _Chaton_ ”Marinette answered.

So, just like that, they walked to the park near Marinette’s house. It was quite a walk it took, but with a free afternoon, they had no reason to say no. They exchanged their usual banter and flirt…well, mostly Adrien did the latter one, he just could not resist to not do so. _Its the Catsanova in him!_ He blamed. Until when they arrived at the park, Marinette led them to the crepe seller she mentioned before and ordered two crepes for them.

Ten minutes after that, with warm crepes in their hands, they sat comfortably at the park bench. Marinette hummed appreciatively at the delightful taste of strawberry and cheese of her crepe, whilst Adrien savouring his crepes with a vigour of a hungry stray cat, quickly deciding it as his favourite treat after everything that Tom and Sabine boulangerie makes.

“So, tell me, princess, why did you look so….out of it during lunch?” asked Adrien.

The question startled Marinette that she almost dropped her precious crepe, “Wh…when? I got pretty into it as far as I remember. We talked about my upcoming spring fashion debut too”

Adrien chuckled, “Before that, my lady. When we talked about Luka. Somehow the sudden shift in the topic, although it’s about your brilliant achievement, didn’t make you as excited as how you told me.”

“N…No…It’s nothing…It’s just I….”

“Buginette… I thought we made the ‘no-secret’ promise?”Adrien chided gently.

Marinette sighed. Yes, of course, she remembered the promise. They had made the promise after their reveal. Although she didn’t give out her deepest secret of her crush on both Adrien and Chat yet. But Adrien himself didn’t talk about his ‘undying love’ towards her that he claimed every time he flirted with her at that time. So, at least she couldn’t be charged as guilty.

“Hey, listen My Lady. If it’s too much of you to share with me, it’s okay. I just want to know that you’re okay. Or if it’s my fault in any way.”Adrien said.

Marinette smiled a little bit solemnly, “No, it’s not too much. It’s just… It hurts me when I think about that.”

“I’m listening”

Marinette fiddled with her crepe wrapper before she continued, “Promise me that you’ll never say to anyone, even Nino, about this Adrien.”

“I promise.”

“Well, …you see…Luka and I have this kind of…history”

Adrien’s eyes widened and he spluttered, “W-wait…pardon me…history?? What history? Do you use to date him? Were you two dating? When??”

Marinette softly giggled as she patted Adrien’s shoulder gently, “No, no. Not that kind of history. I haven’t dated anyone. Actually, it’s not that much of history but I still feel guilty. The thing is, last summer, Luka confessed to me.”

This time, Adrien choked, “C-confessed…? As in asking you out? or…”

“He confessed. He didn’t ask me out. Last summer, I had this project in uni to make clothes for a music festival and in result, I hung out with Luka and Juleka more often than I usually do. At the end of the project, he confessed. But what made me guilty wasn’t because he confessed. At that time, I tried to turn him down as gently as I could. However, before I can do so, he smiled and said to me, ‘ _I knew you don’t love me the same way, Marinette. You don’t have to say anything. I just want you to know how I feel about you_ ’. I felt so guilty. I knew how he feels even before he confessed. I’d know that _look_ anywhere (Marinette had to stop herself a moment before she accidentally spluttered ‘…because that’s how you used to look at me’) I hate myself that I made him saying those things, he even smiled while saying so. What did I just do? I broke his heart and he smiled because I did?”Marinette sighed and buried her face in her hands, her crepe wrapper was forgotten on the bench beside her.

Adrien gaped. His lady was mourning because she broke someone’s heart. How could she be so kind? He put aside his half-eaten crepe and pulled Marinette closer to him, wrapped his left arm gently around her shoulder, while his right hand settled on her lap.

“Oh, My Lady….My kind-hearted lady. You shouldn’t feel bad because you don’t feel the same as the person who confessed to you” Adrien said gently.

Marinette buried her face to Adrien’s chest as she said, “You didn’t see his expression _chaton_. How can little old me, of all people, put that kind of pained expression on someone?”

Adrien couldn’t resist to not stroke her hair fondly, “Because my lady is just _purr_ fectly incredible.”

“Why can’t people just fall in love with people who love them back?”

Adrien smiled sadly to Marinette who still hid her face on his chest, his fingers kept stroking her loose hair.

“Why indeed, my lady…” he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wait…pardon? Could you repeat that sir?”

“I said,it had crossed my mind that maybe it will be better for you if you have a soft-launching of your spring line before you grand-launch it on the runway, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng”

It was nearly three days after her meetings with Nino, Alya, and Adrien. Currently, she was sitting in front of Gabriel Agreste, inside his office, listening carefully to his explanation about the preparation of her spring line designs when said man somehow jumped the news on her. Marinette never regarded Gabriel as a stingy man, but for him to offer her the chance for a soft-launch was beyond her expectation. She always knew that she had talent, but she never expected her designs to win the contest, that being said, having the chance to introduce her designs in Gabriel event truly skyrocketted her pride in her works, and now being offered a soft-launch? It was getting overwhelming.

“I-I don’t know if I’m worth the trouble sir”Marinette choked a bit on her tea.

Gabriel sipped his tea calmly but his voice had a stern undertone when he spoke, “Nonsense. I know a talent when I see one, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. And I’m not one to let it waste away.”

“But a soft-launch is still quite a work to do sir. Not to mention, your upcoming collaboration with Versace as well. I’d prefer for having the introduction at _Gabriel_ ’s spring runway and not adding further work to the company”Marinette said, carefully picked her wordings. Gabriel Agreste was kind to offer her and she did not want him to think that she disrespect him by turning said offer.

Gabriel adjusted his eyeglasses, “My collaboration with Versace is mostly handled by my team since the initial meetings with the man himself had been done. But, let’s not make a hasty decision shall we? I’ll give you three days and after that you may give me your answer to my offer. How about that, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng?”

Marinette bit her lips and tapped her feet nervously on the floor. Internally weighing down her answer. Gabriel was right, though. It was not the kind of offer that she could answer hastily. The designer himself would not offer such chance lightly and by no means shall she gave him a lightly considered answer as well. She sighed,

“I’m on the same thought as you, M. Agreste.”

Gabriel let out a small smile, “Three days it is. Ring my office number by then. If I’m not available, you can always relay your message to Nathalie.”

“Understood sir”

Marinette then excused herself from the office. She walked out from the minimalist room with a heavy thought. It was not like she did not know her worth. Not at all. But yet, she was not a professional designer. She was only an intern in the company. Moreover, the longer she worked at _Gabriel,_ she knew what kind of standard the soft-launch of said company usually held. Soft-launches of _Gabriel_ usually only a tad-bit below the grand-launching itself. It was the way of the brand giving out their designs to their utmost competent investors. Furthermore, she knew how much work had to be done for _Gabriel_ and Versace collaboration and she did not want to put more work to prepare for her soft-launch.

Drowned in her thoughts, Marinette did not see where she walked, and soon to be surprised when she collided with someone’s chest. She stumbled backwards and felt an arm wrapped around her waist, steadying herself. As she looked up, trying to apologize, her vision met with Adrien Agreste’s blinding smile.

“Never thought that you would fall for me, my lady. _Litter-ally speaking_ ”he grinned.

Marinette groaned and smacked his chest playfully, “Bad kitty. Sorry for bumping to you anyway”

Adrien laughed and let go of her waist once she had balanced on her feet again. He shoved his hands to his grey slacks.

“What’s getting your tail in a knot, Maribug?”he asked.

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Okay, first thing first, I do not and will not have a tail or any tail, ever. And second, why are you here?”

Adrien pouted, “What? Can’t I be at my own house?”

Marinette blinked. Oh. Right. Gabriel had always referred his study in his mansion as his office and with Adrien hectic schedule, the man had never been in his house whenever she was there. So she kind of forgot that the mansion truly was, Adrien’s house.

“No, uh, I sort of…forgot that this is your house? I mean your father always says that his study is his office and…and you’re never around so…”

Adrien chuckled, “Say no more, My Lady. I understand. It’s true. With the photoshoots lined up, I always leave the house before dawn and go home nearly before midnight. Now, you haven’t yet answered my question. What are you thinking about? Is it something bad? Or is it something good? Care to share?”

Marinette opened her mouth to answer, but before she could get any words coming out, her stomach grumbled, making her cheeks blush in embarrassment. Adrien laughed softly,

“Well, I guess we can always do that while having lunch”

So, with that said, Marinette found herself walking beside Adrien to the cafe near his house. This afternoon, the weather had been quite warm for autumn. So Marinette foregoes her coat and had settled on a simple sweater instead. While Adrien, wore a jet black turtleneck knit sweater along with his light grey slacks and black mules with a tiger embroidered on top of it (which Marinette quickly assessed, was from Gucci). Ah, the perks of being the model son of a multimillionaire designer. He turned his head and smiled questioningly when he felt she stared at him, which she only shook her head fondly and kept walking.

Adrien opened the cafe door and held it for Marinette to come in first when they arrived. It was still eleven in the afternoon. Quite early for lunch yet too late for brunch. So the cafe was nowhere near packed. They chose the chairs near the window and ordered their usuals when the waitress asked.

“So, what were you thinking?”Adrien asked again.

Marinette sighed. There was no way out of his question. Her kitty always stubborn if it’s about anything concerning her. So, biting her lips hesitantly, she answered,

“Your father offered me to have a soft-launch for my designs”

Adrien practically beamed. His expression could lit up the whole of Paris at that moment. But then he saw Marinette’s expression.

“But…?” he asked, tentatively.

“But it’s too much. I mean, I do know that your father means well, Adrien. But with all the rush of _Gabriel_ and Versace? It would be another heap of work. I do know _Gabriel’_ s standard of soft-launching”Marinette shrugged.

“So tell him that, Mari”

Marinette shook her head, “I told him. But then he brushed my worries off by saying that the collaboration is being handled by his team. Believe me, I’d know when those people will whine all over”

“Then?”

“Then he told me to think about it in three days and give it my answer by then. I just can’t tell him no without a solid reason to argue after all of those!”

Adrien rubbed his neck absentmindedly as he thought. Despite his calm yet stoic demeanour, Gabriel Agreste had a stubbornness that might as well be awarded an Oscar. Once said man had set on something, it would be a really tough work to sway him from that. Besides, Adrien totally gets where Marinette’s refusal came from. He too, from the model side, had caught a glimpse of rush hours about the whole _Gabriel_ x Versace collaboration and he could not imagine how busy it would be for the designers. If only the soft-launch of _Gabriel_ did not need to be on an actual runway, it would be all solved. Maybe like a commercial or something? Then he blinked hard. Oh…! Oh…! He just has gotten an idea.

“What is it, kitten? I don’t like that mischievous look on your eyes. It only brings trouble”Marinette squinted her eyes.

Adrien put his hand on top of Marinette’s reassuringly, “Not this time, princess. I just have an idea about your soft-launching”

One of Marinette’s brows shot up, “And that is?”

“How about we just make a promotional video for it?”

“Do you think that would be up to _Gabriel_ ’s standard? I mean, I know promotional videos. Like Louis Vuitton’s, Dolce and Gabbana’s. But I mean, _Gabriel_ never did those promotional videos because your father thought that the whole set of the video swayed from the original purpose of promoting the clothes”

Adrien waved his finger, “Uh uh. Not just a promotional video. I’m thinking of a musician x MDC promotional video”

Now, at that line, Marinette’s eyes get wide and Adrien smiled wider. Marinette gasped, “You mean, collaboration on its own?”

“Yes. We can always go to Nino’s uni and asked the teachers the names of their rising star students right? It’s a win-win solution. Since it’s basically a music video, the concept won’t sway and we can always zoom in to the clothes!”

Marinette grasped both of Adrien hands, “That is….brilliant, _chaton_!”

Trying not to get flustered by Marinette’s hands woven around his, Adrien chuckled, “Well, Father might need several convincing though about the concept. But that’s where your loyal cat in shining leather comes in, princess. Let me assist you”

Marinette’s smile faltered a little bit, “Uh… I don’t know, Adrien. Your father might see me to take advantage of you that way.”

“Nonsense. Or if you’re worried about that tiny bit fact, I can always come with you when you give your answer to Father. I need to take my credit too right? Since this is MY brilliant idea after all”

Marinette laughed, “I’d love that”

Adrien smiled. _And I love you, My Lady_.


End file.
